


Thinking Out Loud

by secretlylovingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlylovingexo/pseuds/secretlylovingexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking out loud is actually embarassing, but for Tao, it's good in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Huang Zitao rest his head against his crossed arm on the table, tilting his head toward Sehun. _I want to kiss your lips so bad, do you know that, Sehunnie?_ He thinks to himself, taking a good look to Sehun’s intoxicating lips.

“Well, now I do,  _hyung_!” said Sehun in his usual mischiveous smile in responding to Tao’s unconsciously loud thinking. Tooks Tao five minutes to realized that he said those words out loud. And its embarassing.

Sehun’s smile grow wider. He throw himself, planted a quick-sly kiss in Tao’s lips, then walks away. Leaving speechless Tao in the sofa.


End file.
